


I Miss Him

by despicablymoi (despicabledean)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, angsty(?), i miss him, im sorry, this might sting, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despicabledean/pseuds/despicablymoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem-like piece i wrote four hours after the season 10 premiere on tuesday. some things can't just be forgotten.<br/>(link to an audio version included)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss Him

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry in advance...

Destiel;

One girl’s dream,

A nightmare to another.

But for those who do see the bond say ‘Aye’,

Because really, of whom else would Castiel be so fond?

He raised him from perdition and fought by his side.

He saved him, and rebuilt him, and stayed with him…

 

Till the day that he died.

Oh, the day that he died was when it all came crashing down;

It was all over now,

All that pain, and all that pride,

Diminished and broken down to nothing but a creature so vile,

A being so snide…

 

I miss him.

 

And he can’t do a thing anymore but sit and stare,

And wish things weren’t the way they were.

Oh, but if he could go back,

He would do the same things.

Because love is one thing you just can’t erase.

It lingers and stays.

Even if, until the end of time,

The one you love is gone for life.

 

I miss him.

 

But it’s different here and now,

Because for all that they’ve been through,

Castiel has one last chance to do make things right.

And it could cost him his life.

But that’s what love is;

Love is sacrifice…

 

I miss him.

I miss him.

I miss him.

 

 

//

 

Here's a link to the [audio version](https://twitter.com/despicablymoi_x/status/520391313678540801).

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated; and I understand if you would like to rip out my throat at this point.


End file.
